1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for transgenic and targeted mutagenesis screening. Additionally, this invention relates to various methods to detect or screen for designated genetic sequences or portion thereof derived from a tissue sample. More specifically, this invention relates to a high volume apparatus for transgenic and targeted mutagenesis screening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Genomic modification resulting from mutations in the DNA of an organism can be transferred to the progeny if such mutations are present in the gametes of the organism, referred to as germ-line mutations. These mutations may arise from genetic manipulation of the DNA using recombinant DNA technology or may be introduced by challenging the DNA by chemical or physical means. DNA introduced via recombinant DNA technology can be derived from many sources, including but not limited to DNA from viruses, mycoplasm, bacteria, fungi, yeast, and chordate including mammals such as humans. Recombinant DNA technology allows for the introduction, deletion or replacement of DNA of an organism. Random introduction of DNA into a cell can be achieved by technologies such as transfection (including electroporation, lipofection), injection (pronuclear injection, nuclear transplantation) or transduction (viral infection). Random mutations (point mutations, deletions, amplifications) can be generated by treatment of cells with chemical mutagens or submitting them to physical insult such as X-irradiation or linear energy transfer irradiation (LET). Targeted addition, deletion or replacement of DNA in an organism (either inducible or non-inducible) is achieved via homologous recombination. Inducible systems employ sequence-specific recombinases such as Cre-LoxP (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,654,182 and 5,677,177) and FLP/FRT (U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,695)
Transgenic organisms are organisms that carry DNA sequences (be it genes or gene segments) derived from another species, stably integrated into their genome. Transgenic mammals are generally created by microinjection of DNA into the pronucleus of fertilized eggs, a technique in which the number of DNA copies or the integration site of the DNA into the host genome is uncontrollable. A transgenic line refers to an organism that transmits the foreign DNA sequences to its offspring.
Targeted mutations, site directed mutagenesis or gene targeting is described as methods that employ homologous recombination of DNA to alter a specific DNA sequence within the host genome. This can result in inactivation of a gene (knock-out mutation), or genetic alteration of the gene (knock-in mutation). In mammals this can be achieved by transfection of a cloned, mutated gene segment (targeting construct) into embryonic stem cells (ES cells), which, via homologous recombination, replaces the endogenous gene segment in the ES cell. Animals derived from these ES cells will carry the targeted mutation in their genome. Further refinement of this technique involves inducible gene alteration, in which the endogenous gene has been targeted with a DNA segment that contains recognition sequences (LoxP or FRT sequences) for site-specific recombinases (Cre, FLP). Expression of the recombinase in the targeted ES cell or the ES cell-derived animal will result in deletion of the DNA segment flanked by the recognition sites. Depending on the configuration of targeting construct, this can result in inactivation, activation or alteration of the targeted gene. The advantage of an inducible system in animals is that the gene alteration can be induced at any point in time or in any tissue, depending on the ability to specifically activate the recombinase. This can be achieved by placing the recombinase under the control of inducible promoters (chemically or hormone-inducible promoters).
Transgenic and targeted mutagenesis screening is used to determine if a genome possesses specific genetic sequences that exist endogenously or have been modified, mutated or genetically engineered. Genomic DNA is screened for these modifications or mutations. Genomic DNA is challenging to sufficiently immobilize on the substrate because of its size. The genomic DNA includes both coding and non-coding regions. Therefore, the genomic DNA contains exons and introns, promoter and gene regulation regions, telomeres, origins or replication and non-functional intergenic DNA. The genomic DNA is a double stranded molecule which is methylated. Immobilizing cDNA and PCR amplicons differs in that the molecules are much smaller. Additionally, biochemical modification events, such as methylation, does not occur with the smaller molecules. Shena, M (2000) DNA Microarrays: A Practical Approach. Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y.
Transgenic screening is currently done manually. The present manual system is time-consuming and can provide variable results depending on the laboratory and even depending on skill of laboratory workers. Presently, a researcher using southern blot technology may require greater than a week to screen a tissue sample for a transgene or a targeted mutation. In an alternative technology, up to thirty PCR (polymerase chain reaction) can be conducted in an Eppendorf microtube® (Brinkmann Instruments, Westbery, N.Y.) and separated on a gel. This process in most laboratories requires 3 to 7 days. A need exists in the industry to provide a system and method for more accurate, faster and high volume transgenic and targeted mutagenesis screening.